Basic Equipment
Weapon The primary purpose of most unit's engines, power supplies, and computers is to support weapon systems. Standard weapons (autorifles, lasers, etc.) are the simplest to use. Units will automatically fire standard weapons at enemies within range. Most weapons cannot target both ground and air units. Weapons that can target any opponent are referred to as "versatile" and tend to be weaker than ground- or air-specific weapons. Every standard weapon has a Cooldown value, which represents the time required to reload and aim the weapon. If a weapon has a Cooldown of 3 seconds, 3 seconds will pass between shots. Each time a weapon is fired, Energy is consumed, reducing a unit's Energy reserve. When a unit has less Energy than is required for the weapon, it can no longer fire. The other important attributes for standard weapons are Damage and Range. Damage is the amount of Health the target loses when hit (after modified by Armor). Range is the distance at which targets can be hit. Standard weapons typically belong to one of five categories: ballistic, missile, energy, flame, and melee. Ballistic Weapons Ballistic weapons fire high-speed projectiles towards a target. Kinetic energy is relied upon to penetrate the target's armor and inflict Damage to its internal systems. Ballistic weapons include autorifles and vulcans. Missile Weapons While missiles are also launched projectiles, they inflict Damage primarily by explosives contained within the missile. Therefore, missiles tend to spread Damage over a larger area of the target than ballistic weapons. Missiles employ a combination of heat, physical impact, and force to debilitate their targets. They tend to have high Cooldown, Range, and Damage values. Energy Weapons Energy weapons such as lasers, employ concentrated radiation in order to inflict great Damage. Fortunately for the target, the intense levels of radiation quickly dissipate, typically limiting these powerful weapon's Range. Flame-based Weapons Flame-based weapons, such as flamethrowers, are popular because of their ability to inflict Damage over a large surface area. Flame-based weapons are the only standard weapons capable of affecting multiple targets simultaneously. Range can be quite limited. Melee Some units utilize close combat melee weapons to destroy their enemies. These weapons usually shred or strike enemy units, causing severe Damage. Very short Range is an obvious disadvantage of melee attack. Advanced Weapons Advanced weapons are more complicated to use than standard weapons. They are activated via hot keys or buttons on the Command Wheel. Unlike standard weapons, advanced weapons are not used automatically by units; you must direct when and where your units are to use them. All advanced weapons provide special abilities. Stock Almost all unit equipment consumes power. Without adequate power reserves, weapons and special items are nothing more than expensive cargo. The critical attributes of power supplies are total Energy storage and regeneration rate when recharging. All units must have a power supply to operate. Power supplies come in four primary varieties. Methane Reactors Methane-burning reactors have the second largest storage capacity of all power supplies. The methane storage containers have thick walls to contain the compressed methane and reduce the chance of rupture. Thus, methane reactors tend to be quite heavy and are often best suited for vehicles. Methane reactors are refueled at methane springs during battle. Unfortunately, they refuel rather slowly. Accumulators Advanced batteries are a popular alternative to methane, especially for units for whom weight allowance is at a premium. Batteries have only moderate reserve capabilities, but can be quickly recharged during the battle at recharge pads. Power Cells Variation of batteries, that provide the largest storage capacity of all power supplies, but they lack the ability to recharge or self regenerate energy. only external energy supplies over the ability refuel can charge them. Solar Cells The third of the most popular power supply types is solar. Unlike batteries and methane reactors, solar power supplies only have minimal storage capacity. However, solar power systems constantly regenerate. Typically, solar cells are unable to meet power demands during combat situations, but the solar regeneration far overcomes passive Energy requirements. Thus, solar powered units have to withdraw from battle periodically while recovering their spent power, but are never in danger of completely running out of Energy. Gamma cells are a variety of the solar cell concept, converting gamma radiation, instead of visible light, directly into power. These power supplies have faster regeneration rates but less storage capacity than standard solar power supplies. Nuclear Reactors Nuclear reactors, manufactured almost exclusively by a company known as Fallout, have respectable Energy storage and recharge Energy constantly, similar to solar power supplies. Their recharge rate is considerably less than that of solar cells, however. Perhaps most importantly, reactors can be detonated on command, providing their host with the special ability Self-destruct. CPU While each unit chassis has memory storage to allow units to learn from their battles, processing power must be supplied separately by a computer. Without sufficient computing capacity, units would be unable to support and coordinate all of the other systems, such as weapon firing and Energy management. Most equipment has a Complexity value associated with it. The computer's Maximum Complexity must equal or exceed the sum of the Complexity of all of the other equipment. The Energy use of the computer adds to the total passive Energy consumption of the unit. All units must have a computer to operate. Computers can bestow other effects as well. One fairly common advantage of some computers is the presence of sophisticated artificial intelligence algorithms, which allow the unit to learn and adapt more rapidly. The result of these algorithms is an experience point bonus for the computer's host unit. Previously earned experience points are unaffected when a unit's computer is changed. There are 3 CPU's that increases the Exp gain: Engine Unit engines account for added health above and beyond the intrinsic durability of the chassis. Cyborgs employ biodrives, which are biologically engineered engines. Other units are equipped with traditional mechanical engines, which are typically identified by a manufacturer name and model. Some engines confer special abilities on their hosts. For example, cyborgs equipped with the Mutated Biodrive gain cloaking abilities. Engines have one other critical attribute: power. If a unit's power is less than the total weight of the unit, Engine Strain occurs. Finally, the Energy use of the engine adds to the unit's passive Energy consumption. All units must have an engine to operate. Infantry Engines Basic * Primordial Biodrive * H-Primordial Biodrive * Developed Biodrive * H-Developed Biodrive * Evolved Biodrive * H-Evolved Biodrive * Resilient Biodrive * H-Resilient Biodrive * Basic Biocase * H-Basic Biocase * Refined Biocase * H-Refined Biocase * Advanced Biocase * H-Advanced Biocase * Charged Biocase * H-Charged Biocase Infantry Engines Special Mobile Engines Mobile Engines have all a Booster integrated to increase the Units speed for the cost of some energy. The Centris TEngine and H-Centris TEngine have a integrated passiv Tachyon Sweep which reveals Camouflage, Cloak and Disguise enemy Units at very close range (1 m). Aviation Engines Alldo Aviation Engines have the same name and look the same, they dont have a inegrated Booster. The Centris TEngine and H-Centris TEngine have a integrated passiv Tachyon Sweep which reveals Camouflage, Cloak and Disguise enemy Units at very close range (1 m). Organic Engines Organics share all the same Engine. Armor Armor protects a unit from Damage. While some chassis types inherently have resistance to enemy attacks, even the sturdiest units benefit from armor. Equipping armor can increase the Health and/or the Armor of a unit. Health is the amount of Damage a unit can take before being destroyed. Armor is subtracted from the Damage of an attacker's weapon. For example: if your unit has 20 Armor, a weapon with 70 Damage would only reduce your unit's Health by 50. Note that some special attacks, such as Carpet Bombs, ignore their target's Armor. Armor does not require Energy or computing power. Some rare types of armor excel against specific types of enemy attacks. For example, Reflec armor is only modestly effective against ballistic and missile attacks, but is excellent at deflecting laser fire. Some types of armor also convey special abilities. Miscellaneous Items Miscellaneous items range from power couplers to first aid kits. Each miscellaneous item bestows some bonus or special ability upon a unit. Two general types of miscellaneous items are available: basic and chassis-specific. Depending upon the unit, up to two miscellaneous items can be equipped, at least one of which is chassis-specific. Basic Miscellaneous Items Standard miscellaneous items are items that a large range of chassis can equip. For example, any Infantry unit can equip a Personal Coupler, which bestows the Refuel special ability. Chassis-Specific Miscellaneous Items Many units, but not all, have unique miscellaneous items that allow them to perform specialized combat roles. Only the Daeva, for example, can employ grenades. Some chassis-specific miscellaneous items are improved versions of standard miscellaneous items, representing the suitability of a chassis type for a specific task. Division Specific Bonus & Miscellaneous Items * Infantry Bonus & Misc * Mobile Bonus & Misc * Aviation Bonus & Misc * Organic Bonus & Misc